


Mishka: The Ultimate Wingwoman

by ImmortalHKitty



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, also the guys still live in Colorado here so yeah, hey guys look! this isn't fake chop related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHKitty/pseuds/ImmortalHKitty
Summary: One day Mishka goes missing. Aleks can't believe it, but her going missing was the best thing that has ever happened to him.





	Mishka: The Ultimate Wingwoman

Mishka has been missing since Tuesday and Aleks is beyond worried. He had come home that day to no Mishka waiting for him at the door. Going outside to see if she was in the backyard, he was greeted only with a hole ripped open in the fence. As soon as he put two and two together, he was out searching for her until his Littleton, Colorado neighborhood became too dark to continue. He made use of the nighttime by staying up and making a shit ton of posters. He then posted them all around his neighborhood the very next morning.

Now, it’s Thursday morning and there has been no information on Mishka. He even called all the local shelters yesterday, even though he should have gotten a call if she was found since she is chipped incase her collar got lost. Every second he grows more worried. In Colorado they have a tendency to have bears, coyotes, or even mountain lions roaming around. He knows Mishka wouldn’t stand a chance against any of them. He misses her immensely, and so does Celia. She seems to pick up on Aleks’ sadness since she’s been extra cuddly with him.

“Hello?” Aleks answers the phone almost right away. Ever since Tuesday, he has been answering every call from any unfamiliar number in hopes that it’s someone who knows anything about Mishka. 

“Um, hi, is this Aleks?” A male voice says from the other end.

“Yes, may I ask why you’re calling?” He doesn’t want to flat out ask if this call is related to his missing dog just in case it’s not. Of course the first call he got after Mishka went missing was a stupid telemarketer. 

“Yeah, I think I have your dog. Really fluffy? Black and grey?”

“Mishka?” Aleks almost cries in relief at hearing he knows where she is.

“So that’s how you pronounce it! Is that Russian or something?” 

“Yeah, it means bear. So, you know where she is?” He just wants to skip all the small talk and find out where she is. 

“She’s here at my house. I was walking my dog last night and she came up to me. She scared the shit out me cause I thought she was a wild animal or something! She seemed really friendly, though, and her shots are all up to date, so I just brought her home with me. I found your flyer a few minutes ago. I figured it would be easier to call you now instead of taking her to the shelter.”

“Can I please come over now to get her?” asks Aleks, desperate to get his precious baby back asap.

“Of course, but just a warning, your dog really loves my dog. They’ve been playing since last night.” After that, the guy, who introduced himself as James, gives him his address. Aleks recognizes the street name, so he doesn’t need to use maps nor go very far. In a few minutes, he pulls into James’ driveway. He gets out of his car, goes up to the house, and knocks loudly on the door.

“Hey, dude, come on in.” A very attractive man with tan skin and black curly hair that goes to his shoulders opens the door. In that moment, Aleks is so glad his boyfriend had broken up with him four months ago. This guy looks like an actual god. 

“Thanks.” Aleks enters the spacious house, James shutting the door behind him. All of a sudden, there is the sound of nails clicking on hardwood floor. He turns his attention to where the noise is coming from, and soon enough, Mishka and a corgi are running towards them.

“Mishka!” Aleks cries, dropping to his knees so that she can happily attack his face with kisses. He hugs her tight, even though she is wiggling in excitement. He pulls back for a second to look at James who is watching the reunion with a smile on his face. “Thank you so much for finding her.”

“More like she found Ein and me.” James squats down to pat his own dog. Very quickly Mishka gets over her owner and starts a wrestling match with Ein. James was right, it seems like Mishka really likes the smaller dog.

“I’m so glad she’s alive. There are so many wild animals out here. I don’t know what I’d do if she got attacked or something. She’s helped me so much over the past few months. My boyfriend broke up with me and she’s been my emotional support animal.” Aleks is probably babbling too much, but it doesn’t matter. He has Mishka back. Who cares what this really hot guy thinks of him. Wait… oh no.

“I understand. Ein has helped me through my fair share of breakups too. Animals are great.”

“They are,” agrees Aleks. Ein and Mishka break apart and Mishka comes back over to her owner, which Aleks takes as a cue to finally go home. “Hey, thanks for taking care of her last night. I really appreciate it. I should probably take her back home now.”

“I’m just happy that you got her back and she seems perfectly fine, though you may want to get her checked out just in case.” James sounds so sincere about a dog that’s not even his and that makes Aleks like him a bit more. What’s better than a hot guy who loves animals?

“I will,” Aleks promises. He scoops Mishka up like the baby she is and is about to head out when he remembers. “The reward.” When he made the posters, he said he’d give a reward of $500 to whoever found her. He forgot to grab the money in his excitement of hearing Mishka was found.

“Oh, yeah,” says James and, after a pause, he continues,  “How about I change my reward to be doggy play dates? Like I said, MIshka seems to really love Ein, and Ein seems to like her too.”

“Are you sure?” Aleks is honest to god confused on how anyone would turn down $500, but he isn’t complaining.

“Positive. You have my number, call me sometime and you can come over here or vice versa if that’s alright with you.”

“That sounds good. I’ll call you.” James holds the door open for Aleks so he can shuffle out with Mishka. Aleks leaves with a goodbye to James, Ein included, and he returns the farewell.

 

Aleks calls James two days later to arrange a doggy play date. He invites James over to his place where they spend the whole time getting to know each other and hanging out. Turns out they both actually have a few things in common. At the next doggy play date, Ein and Mishka play outside while James and Aleks play video games inside. 

After a few more weeks of frequent play dates, Aleks and James have become quite the close pair. Brett, one of Aleks’ closest friends, loves to make jokes about how the two are the perfect couple, even though they aren’t dating. That is until one day James finally asks Aleks to go on a date with him, to which he says yes to. It isn’t until two years after they start dating and when James proposes that Aleks finally realizes:

Mishka actually found him a boyfriend, now fiancé and soon to be husband. A dog is really man’s best friend after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic that isn't fake chop related. I thought this would be a nice change for once. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at youjustgotcowchopped


End file.
